What's Marriage?
by Ectosauce999
Summary: Spencer and Billy; best friends and as of recent, boyfriends forever. But, when Billy asks 'The Question' out of the blue, Spencer finds himself caught between the choice of making Billy happy, or himself. What's a guy to do when his best friend wants to get married?
1. Epilouge and Authors note

**Epilouge: A Choice**

* * *

**_This story may contain things such as suggestive themes, rare, but foul language use, and marriage of the same gender. If you do not like any of these things, please, do not read. This is no rebellious statement, just a good-natured fanfiction, and if you have anything bad to say (besides well mannered critiques) please keep them to yourself, and be courteous of those who do enjoy the story._**

* * *

_How did this happen? Why was he there? Spencer tugged at the bowtie Billy insisted he wear, which was beginning to itch. It was just him and Billy, and yet, Spencer found himself dressed head to toe in __black. He usually would have objected to such a request, but Billy had seemed so happy he was wearing it, he couldn't say no. Spencer sat, criss-cross on an old, frayed couch, Billy sitting right in front of __him. He had to admit, it was kind of awkward. Spencer felt himself zoning out, as he repeated the question through his head. It was the kind of question he hadn't ever prepared himself for, and never thought __he would have to answer from his best bro. Could he bring himself to say what Billy wanted him to? Knowing full well that it was his choice of words that could make or break their bond, he felt nervous. If he __said no, Billy might never forgive him. If he didn't answer, Billy might never forgive him. If he said yes, he might never forgive himself. Spencer was beginning to lose conscienceness, lost in a world of cause __and effect. It made him dizzy with all the possibilities. What if he made the wrong choice? As far as he knew, this was a legal matter. If he said yes, that might be it. Forever. That was a big risk to take, with an __even bigger loss. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze, and looked Billy in the eyes. They seemed worried, in a way. They seemed darker than before. His expression, __though, was more of a concerned one._

_"So, Spencer...is it a yes?" Billy asked, a hopeful, yet saddened tone to his voice. It stung Spencer, but, he managed to pull himself together, at least enough to clear his throat. It was no time to turn back __now. He had made up his mind now. Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his spot, tugged at his bowtie, and sighed._

_"Billy, I..."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposal

It was just a regular day for 17 year old Spencer Wright. Well, as regular is it had gotten in a while. But, he welcomed the peace and quiet. Wait, peace and quiet? Spencer looked up from the computer he was using, suddenly remembering he hadn't seen Billy all day. This was strange for a number of reasons, one being Billy was usually there when he woke up, sometimes, even sleeping in the same bed as him. Instead, he hadn't seen the ghost all day, and while he was enjoying the quiet he had, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Billy was up to. Or, at least he didn't want to know at the last second, like he usually ended up doing. He recalled the last instance in which that had happened, and shivered. He could have sworn he almost had a heart attack. Spencer sat there at his desk for a while, going over in his mind whether or not he should do something about that. While he didn't want to get scared later, he wasn't so sure he wanted to now. That is, if Billy was trying to pull a prank on him. Whatever he was doing, it could be anything. Finally, after a while of thinking it over, he stood up and decided he had better go and find him. After all, he didn't think it would be too much trouble. He was probably just watching TV downstairs, or going through his old record stash. Spencer looked around the house for Billy, who for some reason, was no where to be found. The kitchen was empty, and so was the living room. There was no trace of him in his studio, or the pool pad, or even the front yard. Spencer spent almost a hour looking for Billy, searching every room top to bottom. Soon, there was only one room he hadn't checked; Billy's old room. After passing, Billy had demanded his bedroom be permanently inaccessible when he died. Then, he had actually gone to the trouble of reinforcing the door, and replacing the locks with ones that could not be picked, and only opened with one key. Why? Billy had never said. Spencer knocked on the door, but, as he did, it slowly creaked open. Billy must have gone in there, Spencer thought to himself. He was, after all, the only one who had the key. Even if he could have just gone through the door, Spencer recalled Billy was not always aware he was dead. Spencer entered the large room, that seemed to be absolutely drenched with Billy Joe Cobra themed merchandise. Gold records hung above a purple leopard print bed. Next to it, was a very fancy dog bed, probably for Wendy when she had lived there. Spencer heard humming coming from inside a closet nearby, and walked in to find him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and wanted to ask, but at the same time, didn't want to disturb him. He looked so focused, or, at least sounded it. Billy always had hummed when he was busy, to cope with the dullness of the task. Plus, Spencer found it sort of funny Billy didn't notice him. As he watched as Billy dig through piles of old clothes, tossing them about everywhere, he began to wonder about why he was in here, and why he was doing this. He tapped on Billy's shoulder, breaking the silence.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Spencer asked. Billy froze, and turned it around. He hid something behind his back as he did, grinning nervously. Spencer peered over, trying to see what he was hiding, but Billy leaned to the side, covering whatever it is he held. This only made Spencer more curious as to what he could be hiding. Was it a present of sorts? Maybe a secret diary or something. Spencer thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to get Billy to reveal whatever he had. That's when an idea came into his mind. Billy, being very gullible, would believe anything. Maybe, he could use that against him. Spencer shrugged, and pretended to walk away. Then, a few minutes later, he cried out in the silence.

"Oh my gosh! Is that who I think it is?" Spencer yelled, just loud enough to catch Billy's attention. The ghost wandered out of the closet, forgetting he was trying to hide something, to see what Spencer was pointing at. Spencer snatched whatever Billy was holding in his hands, and laughed triumphantly, but, upon realizing what it was, ceased to say anything. In his hands, he held an old tuxedo. It was frayed, and faded. It had a dead flower pinned to it. Spencer looked at Billy with a confused expression. Why had he tried to hide this?

"What's this?" Spencer asked, setting it down on the bed. Billy's face grew flustered and red, and he began to play with his hands nervously. Would Spencer be ready? Well, there was only one way to find out. Billy picked it up again, and held onto it.

"I...erm...it's for you." He said in an unusually quiet tone. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Billy. He was right, it had been a present, but, and old tuxedo? What was with that? Out of everything he had, he chose that? Maybe it held some sort of sentimental value, but he already had a tuxedo. And, he had just broken it in. Billy held it out to Spencer, this time, allowing him to take it. Spencer felt it's sleeves, feeling the soft cloth. His fingers came upon the dead flower, and when he saw it, Spencer plucked it out. He set it on the bed, but, Billy scooped it up and put it in his pocket. Spencer held the tuxedo up to his frame to see if it would fit. Surprisingly, it did. It must have belonged to Billy when he was younger. He set it down again, and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Billy. I, erm, love it!" He said in his happiest voice. Billy could easily tell that he didn't exactly like it. He didnt even know what it was for, though! Billy sat down on the bed, making sure not to sit on the tuxedo, and sighed. He cupped his hands on his lap, and looked at the floor thoughtfully. It was time.

"I know you don't like it-"

"I never said I didn'." Spencer protested. Billy held up his hand to silence him.

"Let me finish. I was going to say, though, I wanted you to have it, because...I wanted to ask you something." Billy mumbled, becoming less and less audible by the minute. Spencer began to become concerned with his friends tone of voice, and sat down with him. Billy wasn't looking so good. What he had to say must be really important, Spencer concluded in his mind. He would be ready to listen. Spencer gave Billy a nod, and looked at him reassuringly. Billy looked up at Spencer, smiled softly, then, looked away again.

"Go ahead." Spencer said, after Billy remained silent for a while. Billy took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Spencer, we've been friends for maybe about three years now, right?"

"Right."

"But, I don't think I've had any friends who...understand me like you. We just started dating last year, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So, after thinking, I realized I don't want to go anywhere, or do anything unless you're with me. Unless you can guarantee you won't leave me. This will probably sound weird, but, I've spent enough time with you to actually maybe...become...closer with you than I ever was with anyone. And there's just one thing I wanted to ask, one more favor. I want to know, and keep an open mind about it, if you would consider ever...marrying me?" Billy asked sheepishly. Spencer's eyes widened as Billy finished his sentence. What had he just asked? Spencer was very confused now. His best friend, whom he had just started to get into a relationship with, wanted to marry him? Essentially locking him with legally binding contract, for the rest of his life, into being his...husband?! Spencer's head spun with the idea. Billy saw his expression and turned even redder.

"There! I said it! If you had known I was going to ask that, would you have even come?" He said, folding his arms and turning away. Spencer tried to sort his head out, at least enough to reply. The look on Billy's face upset him. It was almost like he was genuinely angry. Not drama-queen angry, real anger. Spencer shook his head, and answered.

"I really don't know. I haven't even thought of an answer." Spencer replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Billy's face grew from angry to sad. Spencer noticed this. He didn't want to hurt Billy's feelings, but, he really didn't know what was best. Spencer looked at the tuxedo again. It looked worn down, and yet, it was amazingly crafted. It's fabric, it's colors, almost like it was made for him. Was this a sign? Or, was it a coincidence? Spencer looked at his feet, too embarassed to look at Billy.

"Personally...I think if you wanted to do this, you should have waited a while." He began, before he noticed the heartbroken expression on his face. Spencer thought for a moment, before smiling softly.

"But what do I know? To keep it short...yes." Spencer said, his tone becoming more uplifting. Billy's face practically glowed with excitement. The happy ghost tackled Spencer in a fit of joy, and hugged him tightly. He could feel small tears forming in his eyes, mostly from the pure happiness that he would have Spencer forever.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" He cried happily. Spencer could only cringe, and accept his tokens of affection. He had made Billy happy; but, what about himself?


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Doubts

Later that night, Spencer found it hard to sleep. His mind raced, as he could not stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. It was all so much, that it seemed almost impossible to shove the thought out of his mind to make room for even the smallest of sleepyness to wash over him. Spencer groaned, flopping over on his stomach and looking at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was only 11:32. Seeing this, Spencer shoved his head into the pillow, trying to think of something else. Racking his brain for something, anything to slowen the beating of his heart, which had been pounding in his chest all day. Something calm, something that would help him to forget, if even only for the night what had happened. Minutes passed, but Spencer didn't feel anymore tired than he did before. Spencer sat up, rubbing his head. He looked over at Billy, who was stll, for some odd reason, up doing his late night reading. Spencer couldn't see the book cover in the darkness, but he knew what it was. The only books Billy really would ever read were ones about him, or music. And he had read all the ones about music in the house, so, the only left were the many biographies he had. The room was silent for a long while, the only sound being the occasional turning of the book's pages, and the clicking sounds his reading glasses (yes, he wore reading glasses) made when he ajusted them. Then, Billy looked up, and at Spencer. Spencer was a bit suprised when he did, and quickly flopped back onto the bed, covering himself up. Billy frowned, taking off his glasses, and narrowed his eyes at Spencer. He floated over to him and sat next to him. Spencer looked up, but other than that, didn't move a muscle.

"You okay, Spencer?" Billy asked, feeling Spencer's forehead in a concerned manner. Spencer only pushed Billy's hand away, not saying a word, and turned over. Billy leaned forward, trying to see Spencer's face.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, this time, in a more serious tone. Spencer began to nod, but, after realizing he wasn't okay, shook his head.

"What is it?" Billy turned Spencer back over, so he could talk to him directly. The two just looked at eachother, as Spencer tried to think of an excuse. When none came to him, he sat up, and clutched his pillow tightly, preparing to tell Billy what was on his mind.

"I-I'm having a hard time...sleeping." Spencer replied, looking down at his pillow.

"What, don't tell me you're seeing the pillow now." Billy joked, smiling, until he failed to get a reaction from Spencer. Spencer put the pillow back and folded his arms.

"No, I'm just taking a bit more time processing today then I'd like. That's all." Spencer tried not to look like he was tired or anything, but Billy saw through this, and could tell what the problem was.

"Oh, I see. Yo've got those late-night thoughts, huh?" Billy said. Spencer shrugged, and nodded. While it may have been just a quick summary, it was pretty accurate. The problem was, telling him what they were about. He didn't want to put Billy in any sense of doubt, or make him think he was betraying him. Though he had said yes, he only now was begining to really dig deep into the context of the situation. He would undertstand this, wouldn't he? Spencer knew Billy wasn't always mature for his age (and neither was he, for that matter) but he would see where he was going, and catch on. But, what if he didn't? What if Billy thought Spencer didn't really like him all that much anymore? The last thing Spencer wanted was for Billy to become sad and leave. He highly doubted this would happen, but, it had happened once. Soon, Spencer found himself not wanting to say anything more about the topic. He shut up like a clam, and laid back down.

"What? Was it something I said?" Billy asked, a bit puzzled by Spencer's actions. Spencer shook his head, and covered himself up completely with his blanket.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Came a low mumble from underneath. Billy was a bit worried about Spencer now. He never usually acted like this. The only time he could think of, was when he was mad at Billy, and Billy's didn't recall doing anything wrong. Whatever was on Spencer's mind must have been seriously upsetting. Billy thought for a little while, unsure of what to do or say. He found himself yawning minutes later, and decided to go to bed.

"Hey Spence, can I sleep with you again?" Billy asked, lightly shaking Spencer to get his attention. The room remained silent for a while, until there came a muffled answer from underneath the blanket.

"Fine."

After that, Billy didn't hesitate to get in, and snuggle up close to Spencer. Spencer was a bit suprised, but ignored it. He was, to some extent, use to it. It was a little awkward for some reason, but he didn't know why, so, he pretended not to notice.

"Hey, erm...Billy?" Spencer found himself saying, having no idea what he was doing. Billy looked slightly upwards and smiled.

"What?"

"I was wondering, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean...I'm only 17, and I don't even think it's possible to marry someone who's, you know, dead? That's the whole point of the 'death do you part' thing."

"Don't worry, I have everything under conrtol. I know my plan's don't always work, but I'm sure that this one will." Billy replied, trying his hardest to reassure Spencer. He could easily tell Spencer was becoming doubtful, but, he didn't want that to happen. He wanted Spencer to realize that this is what they needed.

"Okay, I guess I believe you." And with that, he began to fall asleep, a bit skeptical, but, trying his hardest to tell himself Billy knew what he was doing. Even if it seemed like a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 3: good Morning, Sunshine

The next day, Spencer had decided to sleep in. He didn't have anything planned for the day, and felt like just sleeping the day away. In his mind, Spencer was barely conscience; only enough so to create some hazy thoughts that didn't make much sense. Still, he tried his hardest to cling onto that one bit on sleepyness that drove him to continue snoozing. Spencer could no longer feel Billy next to him, so, he figured that he must have gotten up early. He tried to recall when, but his head was groggy from sleeping so much. The sun was beginning to rise, and it's light attempted to pry his eyes open. Spencer covered his head with his blanket and grumbled. Why wouldn't the sun just go away? Well, at least the blinds were closed. If they hadn't been, it would have been a whole lot brighter. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. Spencer became so startled, he threw the blanket off and sprang up. He looked at the window, squinting to see through the bright haze of sudden light. When he could finally see, Spencer saw Billy, standing next to them, grinning, with the chord to open them in his hand. Spencer grabbed his pillow and threw it at Billy.

"Billy? What gives?" He yelled, as the pillow passed through Billy, and hit the wall. Billy picked up the pillow and tossed it back to him.

"I didn't wanna wake you up, but you looked so sleepy~!" Billy said in an adoring voice.

"Then why did you open the blinds!?" Spencer asked, walking over to the window and closing them again. Billy thought for a moment, almost as if he had forgotten why he had done it. What was it he was going to do again? He had become so distracted by the hurling of pillows, and spencer's yelling, he had almost forgotten.

"Um...oh yeah! I forgot! I gotta take you shopping!" Billy stated enthusiastically. Spencer had no idea what Billy was talking about. Shopping? Why would they need to go shopping? And with what money? As far as he was concerned, they had no money, and since spencer had recently lost his job, there wouldn't be any for a while. Billy could see how confused Spencer was, and put one arm around his shoulder.

"You know, pick out some nice clothes?"

"For...what?"

"You know why." Billy replied smuggly. How could Spencer forget?

"We've got three days, which should be enough to get the clothes, and I was thinking about-" Billy stopped. Thinking over what he had previously said about the marriage thing, he tried to remember when he had told Spencer about the day it was happening. Nothing came to mind on the topic, and he didn't remember mentioning it once. Wait, had Billy even told him?

"Spence, you do realize that it's in three days, right?" Billy rubbed the back of his neck, and gave Spencer a solem look. Spencer returned it with a still hazy, yet confused frown.

"What's in three days?"

"The...wedding. It's three days from now."

"WHAT?!" Spencer exclaimed, practically tossing aside his drearyness and bolting up from his bed. "THREE DAYS?!"

"Woah, calm down. I thought I told you this, but, I guess I didn't. No biggie." He said, trying to calm him down. Billy felt a bit bad for not mentioning it earlier, after all, it was such short notice, but he didn't want to wait for a few months, or a year like some people did. He was beginning to grow impatient now. It wouldn't be too fancy, anyway. In fact, it would be as private as possible; not even Rajeev or Shannile would be invited. Of course, this would make explaining this to them a bit difficult, but he would manage. It was a small price to pay for something so big. Meanwhile, Spencer was having a hard time taking in this new info. Three days wasn't very long, and if he wanted to tell Billy what he had been thinking about the night before, he would have to do it now. Even if it might crush his spirit, it would be better than waiting until the last minute. Spencer sighed, as he prepared himself to say what he had had on his mind.

"Billy, I've been thinking about something. And it's only fair I should tell you before-"

"Before what? Oh, I get it. You're worried about money. No problem, Brotatoe! I got us covered! I've got some cash stashed up in my room. Let me go get it!" And with that, Billy was gone. Spencer tried to stop him, but, he doubted Billy could hear him after phasing through the floor. What kind of mess had he gotten himself into? Spencer now mentally kicked himself for saying yes. Why had he done that without thinking?! In taking Billy's feelings into account, he had forgotten his own. Now Billy was going to buy him all these things, for something he hadn't gueninely wanted to do. This made Spencer feel sick to his stomach. Remembering how upset he had become after he asked the question the day before, Spencer sat down. This was starting to sound like a bad idea, and it was only getting worse every day he allowed it to continue. Yet, something lit his heart up like a candle when Billy smiled at him, or told him how happy he was that he had said yes. It was that feeling alone that truly blocked his path. While most of him saw it as a bad idea, a small part wanted this to happen. It wanted to think Billy knew best, and that if they were together, it would basically ensure their future. The hugs, the extra love and attention, and just being around him for the rest of his life. Spencer rubbed his eyes, and stood up. Maybe it would work out? With something like this, there was sure to be some doubt. He, after all, could only hope for the best, for both him and Billy. Perhaps this was the best. Spencer found himself with a little more of an opptomistic spirit than before. He still had a slightly bad feeling about the idea of being married at such a young age, and the potential hazards that could come up, but now, he had a little bit of something to look foreward to; that being more affection from someone he cared about. Spencer grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor, and after smelling it, put it on. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his negative thoughts to be bound up in the back of his head. He would worry abou this later. But now, he had to go find Billy.


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Advice

It was late in the day when Spencer and Billy finally returned home. Spencer was just barely standing up now, leaning on Billy as they were on their way to the elevator. His legs felt like jelly from all the walking he had done that day. Billy had one arm wrapped around Spencer's waist, propping him up. He knew that Spencer could stand up on his own, but he looked so exhausted, not to mention, he liked having Spencer close to him. Spencer gave Billy a quick glance, which was returned with one back from him. He seemed a bit happy. Not drenched in enthusiasm, but Spencer could tell from the smile on his face that Billy was pleased. Billy winked, and directed his attention back to navigating Spencer through the halls. Once they arrived at the elevator leading up to Spencer's room, Billy stopped.

"Okay, Broseph. I need to go do something real quick. Twenty minutes tops. You take a little rest, okay?" And with that, Billy gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek, and disappeared through the floor. Spencer felt his cheeks glow, and covered them with his hands. He should have been used to this by now, but everytime, he couldn't help but turn red. Spencer opened the elevator door and climbed in. During the trip up, Spencer found himself reflecting on the days events. They had spent almost the entire day shopping, and had been since the morning. Most of the day, he hadn't even had a chance to take a rest. Billy had been sending him back, and forth to various shops, some all the way across the mall. It was 7:19 when he finally got home. Then, he had a difficult time explaining to his parents why he had brought home a whole bunch of thread, some flowers, collogne, and something from the local gothic/nerd store. (Billy wouldn't let him see, so he told his parents it was just a shirt) Then, he had to explain where he got the money for all these expensive things. It had helped that Billy was right next to him, giving him answers, but the event was a little nerve-racking. Spencer's thoughts were interrupted as the elevator came to a stop. When the door opened, he made a bee-line for his be, and practically fell onto it, face down. He groaned, too tired to say any real words. Spencer decided to just lay on his bed, and maybe take a quick nap. Billy had told him to rest, but he wouldn't sleep for too long. He didn't want to leave Billy by himself for more than one or two hours. He was just beginning to feel a sort of light-headedness come on, maybe even a sense of sleepyness, when all of a sudden, Spencer's phone rang. He opened his eyes and looked up and over the bed. He grabbed the phone, holding it's frame up to his ear, and yawning.

"Hello?" He said wearily, trying not to fall asleep as he spoke.

"Hey Spencer! It's me, Rajeev!"

Spencer rubbed his eyes, and sat up. If it had been anyone else, he was sure he would have told them to call back later, and hung up. But he hadn't talked to Rajeev for a while, so maybe he had something important to say? Even if it wasn't important, though, it would be nice to catch up with him. Spencer sat up, trying to be a little more attentive.

"Dude! It's been a while since you've called." Spencer said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been pretty busy, but I just called to see if you wanted to hang out soon."

"Erm...I don't think so." Spencer replied in a nervous tone. He hated to disappoint his friend, but Billy had the next few days booked. He would be lucky to have a moment in between days for rest. Spencer scratched the back of his neck, feeling kind of bad.

"I'm gonna be kind of busy for a while too."

"With what?"

"Erm..." Spencer started. Should he tell him? Rajeev was his best friend, and he already knew he and Billy were dating. Maybe he could even get some advice from him? While that was more of Shannile's thing, it never hurt to have a friends opinion. Spencer briefly considered lying, the idea soon became a bad one. Spencer took a deep breath, preparing himself to talk.

"Well...I'm...getting married this weekend." He said quickly. He tightened his grip on the phone, preparing for whatever came. There was silence for a while. Spencer pulled the phone away from his ear, confused. Did he hang up on him? Spencer frowned and was about to bring the phone up to his ear again, when he heard a sudden loud sound from the speakers.

"SPENCER'S GETTING MARRIED?!"

Spencer jumped, almost tossing it across the room. Whoever that was, it certainly wasn't Rajeev. The voice sounded a bit more...girlish. Was that Shanilla? Spencer cautiously began to raise the phone to his ear again, being careful not to get an earful of whatever that was. He heard some noises, almost like the Rajeev's phone was being tossed around.

"SPENCER! I-I have to go-SHANILLA! COME ON! GIVE IT BA-I'm really sorry, Spencsylvania, I'll call you bac-THAT WAS A NEW KEYCHAIN!"

"Rajeev? What's going on?" Spencer asked, concerned. There was a bit more silence, and after a minute, someone replied.

"Spencer, this is Shannila."

"Shannil-"

"When's the wedding?!" She asked excitedly. Spencer cringed, nearly dropping the phone again. For someone as quiet and mild mannered as her, Shannila seemed awfully enthusiastic about this. Maybe it was because she was one of those people who liked things like that?

"Um...this weekend?"

"Great! I'll help you get a dress and a-"

"Woah, woah woah. First off, I'm not a girl. I don't wear dresses. Secondly, why would you think-?"

"Well, I naturally assumed Billy would be the one with the tux."

"How did you know it was Billy? I haven't even told Rajeev."

"Well...we kinda had a bet going." Shannila said, in a calmer, more embarassed manner. This made Spencer a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain as much as he had originally thought he had to.

"But, I didn't think it'd happen so...early." She continued.

"I mean, you guy haven't been dating all that long."

"Yeah...about that..."

Spencer sighed and looked upwards at the ceiling. This would be a little awkward to take up with her, but she was usually good at giving advice. Shannila wasn't judgemental, she let people say what they needed to say, and she didn't jump to conclusions. Maybe she could give him a little insight on what he should do.

"I've been having some doubts about this. I don't wanna be that guy who leaves the other guy at the alter, but what you said is what I've been thinking for a while. And it's a bit of a short notice, so...does that automatically make me the bad-guy if I back out now?"

Silence. Spencer sat there for a while, listening for anything.

"Well...this stuff is pretty serious. If you said yes, that means you're confirming that you are absolutely ready. If you weren't, why'd you say yes?"

"Because, Billy looked...I dunno, scared? If I didn't, he might have gotten depressed; again! Not to mention, letting him down just makes me feel like it's my fault when he does."

"Spencer, this isn't about how you feel." Shannila said, solemly.

"This is about how your partner feels. And which is worse? Telling him to wait a few years before, or after you've already made it so his heart is set on this? Didn't you think about this at all?"

"I did! And I feel really guilty now! He's already got everything though! He gave me his old tuxedo. HIS OLD TUXEDO!"

"Spencer, you need to tell him what's going through your head. If you can't keep the comitment to be honest with him now, how will you when you are married, and he needs you to?"

"I..." Spencer began, wanting to find an excuse. When none came to him, he knew what she meant. He needed to tell Billy after he was done talking to her.

"...can't. I think I know what you mean."

"But, it's your choice Spencer. Whatever you do, I'm sure you'll pick the right choice." And with that, she hung up, leaving Spencer to think about what she had said. Now his doubts were beginning to get the best of him again. Suddenly, it was like every bit of warmness he had felt earlier just disappeared. That's what he would do. He would just talk to Billy, maybe get him to realize that this was a bit early, and then they could just forget this happened. Spencer turned off his phone, and sat on the edge of his bed, letting his legs hangs off the edge as he kicked them around, lost in thought. Spencer remained quiet until he felt something touch his shoulders.

"Heya babe~!" Came a soft voice next to his ear. Spencer jumped, and turned around. There was Billy, hanging around behind him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Please don't do that!" Spencer protested. Billy chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry, I just can't believe-I mean, I'm going to get to call you that every day!" He said, almost stuttering as he spoke. Spencer felt himself blush, and turned away.

"Hey Spence, check this out!" Billy pulled something out from behind his back and held it out in front of Spencer for him to see. It was a black tuxedo. It seemed vaugley fammiliar, and almost like the one Billy had given him. Wait, was it that one? Spencer took the suit and looked over it. All the frayed edges, all the holes, everything. Gone. It was almost like a new suit. Spencer's eyes were wide in awe at the amazing job Billy had done.

"Billy, this is-"

"Great? I know."

"But when did you learn how to sew?"

"I picked it up from my mom when I was a kid. It's pretty easy when you've been spending years patching up clothes after a big party right before the poperazzi shows up."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I got it done." Billy stated triumphantly. Spencer looked at the suit again, then at Billy, who was rubbing his hands. Billy saw Spencer looking at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I may have pricked myself a few times on the cuffs."

Spencer was finding it harder and harder to tell Billy now. The feeling he got when Billy had actually called him something besides one of his many bro-puns, or the fact he did this, when he could have just bought him a new suit? Spencer looked at his phone, remembering what Shannila had said. Would he decide to come clean? She said it was his choice. Then again, what she had said about telling him now instead of later was a good point. But maybe he really did want to do this?

"Spencer, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because I was wondering...do you think we'll need a bachelor party?"


	6. Chapter 5: Billy Worries

That night, Spencer found himself unable to sleep yet again. He hadn't been able to tell Billy what was on his mind, and he didn't think he could now. He was torn between two different choices, both of them seeming pretty good at one point or another. In the end, though, he knew he could only ever pick one. It would be that one choice that made up his future. He didn't want to wait until the last second to say he had been thinking about backing out, and at the same time, he didn't want to say it at all. It was almost midnight now, and even Billy was asleep. All Spencer had was time, and quiet to think. His eyelids were beggining to get heavy, but it was like they were being pried open my the thoughts that consumed his mind. In other words, Spencer knew that there was no way he could go to sleep without making up his mind. Either that, or passing out in exhaustion. Which ever came first. Spencer pulled the covers up higher, practically burying himself in them. For some reason, he was very cold. Not that Billy being right next to him helped, but, it was the summer, and it was usually hot. Everntually, it got to the point where he considered getting up, and turning off the air conditioning. That would work, right? Spencer groaned softly, and sat up. After rubbing his eyes, he made his way towards the air conditioning panel. He must have made quite the noise (Perhaps it being he bumped into a few things) because halfway there, he heard something coming from behind him.

"Spence...?"

Spencer froze. He turned around slolwly, as not to make any noises. Billy moved about a little bit, but, otherwise, didn't show any signs of waking up. Spencer remained motionless, awaiting any further activity from the ghost. When he saw none, Spencer sighed with relief, and made his way to the control panel. After he had fixed it, Spencer began turned to go back to bed. But, when he did, he was almost immdietlly met with a confused and concerned look from Billy, who had just been on the bed, but was now in front of him. Spencer jumped with suprise, nearly falling over from his sudden appearance. This was going to become a habit, wasn't it? Billy rubbed his eyes and frowned.

"Spencer, you still up?"

"Um..." Spencer began, trying to think of an excuse. "No. I just had...a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Do you need me to stay up with you again?" Billy offered, holding Spencer comfortingly. Spencer cringed slightly, but didn't push Billy away usually would have. He was too tired to do anything but let Billy craddle him like a child. To Billy, this was quite unusual. Spencer never really let him do this, and since when had he been so open about having nightmares? Something was a bit fishy. Billy took a step back, holding Spencer by his shoulders, and examined him a little more carefully. He could see that Spencer's eyes were a bit red, and he seemed to be dozing off right where he stood. It seemed like clear enough indication that he hadn't even really fallen asleep yet.

"Wait, have you even really gone to bed?" He asked Spencer. Spencer wanted to say yes, but, found himself shaking his head. He felt so tired, he didn't have the strength to try and lie to his face. He was practically falling asleep now, and it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. Why hadn't he felt this tired just moments before? Well, it didn't matter anymore. Billy's solem expression softened, as Spencer began to lean this way and that, losing his balance to a sudden wave or exhaustion. He picked Spencer up, and brought him back to bed. When Billy was sure that Spencer was out cold, Billy rubbed his eyes and looked out the large window next to the bed. From up so high, it was actually kind of nice. But tonight, he didn't find the stars as comforting as other nights. Billy quickly glanced back at Spencer, who was sound asleep, as he should have been. It was obvious he was hiding something from him. This worried Billy for a number of reasons. Just earlier that day, he had heard Spencer talking to...someone. He had heard one or two things about the hurting of feelings and such, and hoped that he was just talking about something else. He was, wasn't he? Billy found himself now more paranoid than he had ever been. Did Spencer not like him anymore? What if he had changed his mind? As much as he disliked thinking about it, he had rushed things a bit. A year would have been short notice, but three days? Now moving on to two? That wasn't nearly enough for anyone to process the idea of a lifetime together. The sudden thought of all the flaws was beggining to make Billy doubtful. He had rushed things, and now Spencer would be the one to pay the price. But, then again, Billy was infatuated with the idea of being so close to his best bro. And when spencer eventually became old, and died, the thought of being able to have someone who actually cared about him since the beggining with him for the rest of forever was a nice thought. While this could have happened if he had waited all the same, Billy didn't want to risk losing Spencer, and having him move on. Billy laid himself down next to Spencer and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't want to deal with this. And he most certainly did not want to have all his self-doubt raining on his parade.

* * *

_Just a quick update/break through in writers block! Next chapter will be longer, but, due to a small bit of writers block, I decided not to make this chapter very long. I'll be back to my usual length chapters next time!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Paper

It was about 8:00 in the morning when Spencer awoke to the rather annoying sound of his alarm clock the next day. The sun might have been shining, but this morning, the blinds were closed, so he really didn't know for sure. All he saw were faint slivers of the blue sky, which even some people can get confused with the blue of the sunrise. Spencer got up and peeked through the blinds, only to get blinded with the bright light. Yep. It was a sunny day. Spencer opened the blinds, cringing slightly, and looked to the bed. Last night, he could have sworn he let Billy sleep with him, but for some reason, he was nowhere to be seen. Now that he thought about it, the blinds hadn't even been down the night before, so that lead him to the conclusion that he had gotten up a while ago. Spencer grabbed a shirt off the floor and threw it on, deciding to go investigate. Billy, however, wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen, or even his studio. It seemed at first, like the ghost wasn't even in the mansion. That's when Spencer remembered the one place he hadn't checked; Billy's room. Maybe he had gone in there again? Spencer quietly made his way through the hallways, trying not to wake anyone up. He hadn't run into any of his family on his search, so he assumed they were all asleep. Billy's room was already supposed to be secret, without him knowing. If they found it, he was sure Billy would become upset. Once spencer arrived at the large door, he grabbed the handle and pulled. The door clicked, but didn't budge. It was locked. Billy must not have been in there after all. Spencer frowned. But, just as he was turning around to leave, Spencer felt a faint tickle on his foot. He looked down to see a paper. The edges were sloppily torn, as though whoever had pulled them out was in a rush. Spencer picked up the paper and wondered whether or not Billy had dropped it. He held the paper out towards a beam of bright sunlight and began to read it. The paper was yellowed, faded, and torn. On it was the date of November 9, 1994, and some illedgible writing. The only thing he could make out was an adress. Upon further inspection, he realized it was the adress of the old abandon church. It had been around for a long time, but closed over ten years ago. It since then, had remained where it stood, falling into ruin and decay. Spencer knew about it because he had actually filmed a few of his movies there. Granted, he did so in the old cemetery (the bodies were moved, but the tombstones remained; making for excellent scenery) and had never gone in the chruch, but he knew about it. Maybe that was where Billy was. Spencer felt something hit his foot again and looked down. More paper. Spencer followed a trail of papers to the window and eventually came to a binder. The binder must have been a few years old, and was stained and drawn on. It lay on the ledge of the window, almost as if it had been forgotten. Spencer picked it up and shoved most of the papers into a folder pocket, excluding the first one he found. He skimmed through the pages until he came to the last one. That one was still white, and seemed cleaner than the others. Almost like it was new. Suddenly, the book slammed shut. Spencer jumped back in surprise, and looked upwards to see Billy.

"B-Billy?!" Spencer sputtered, heart racing. Billy said nothing in reply, and gave Spencer a strangely distant look. He picked up the book and shoved it under his arm promptly. Spencer took this as a sign that he probably shouldn't have been reading that.

"I forgot something." Billy said dully, with a hint of annoyance. The look in his eyes scared Spencer, as they were unusualy cold and disapproving. Spencer shoved the one remaining paper into the back of his pants, hiding it from Billy.

"Oh...was that...erm...sorry?" Spencer replied sheepishly. Billy sighed, his glare turning soft, and his mouth begining to form a smile. He ruffled Spencer's hair and chuckled.

"It's okay. I mean, it's my fault for leaving it out."

Billy kissed Spencer on the forehead and turned to leave. Spencer quickly shot out his hand and grabbed Billy by the sleeve. He didn't want to let him know about the paper he had, but he at least wanted to know why he was leaving.

"Where where you this morning?" Spencer asked. Billy looked back at Spencer, his smile fading back into his previous expression.

"I have something I need to do." Billy jerked his hand away and with that, flew off. Spencer watched, not moving an inch from where he stood. It was weird to see Billy act so serious about something. Even more so to the point he wouldn't even tell him about it. Now spencer was becoming curious. He took out the paper again and held it up to the sunlight, letting it shine through the paper. HE could now make out a few more words and phrases. "...I can't believe it! After all this time, he's actually going to...I just hope I can give him the life he deserves...I didn't think the proposal would go this smooth...I just have to keep...from finding out." It read. Proposal? Was it talking about him? And keep who from finding out? Who would care? Billy was dead? Then Spencer remembered the date at the top. This was ten years prior to Billy's death. But that would make him only fourteen. Why would he propose to anyone at such a young age? And...did that mean there was someone before him? This made Spencer a bit worried now. He wanted answers, even if they weren't much. He wanted to know who this 'he' was most of all. Billy hadn't mentioned anyone else in his lovelife, even though they had talked about these sort of things before. Billy had even specifically said that there hadn't been anyone else like him in his life. Then again, that didn't exactly mean there hadn't been anyone. Spencer closed the window and folded the paper up. He'd just have to go over there and ask Billy himself.


	8. Chapter 7: The Church

Spencer walked along the grey sidewalk, hands in his pockets, and head low. He didn't want to attract any attention as he began to reach to border of the town where the church was. He had a feeling Billy might be there, and if he wasn't, he'd confront him when he came home. Spencer was lost in thought, but somehow managed to continue walking in the exact direction of his destination. It was strange, but useful. Spencer suddenly began to notice that the concrete was turning to rubblle, and grass was begining to sprout from cracks in between. This meant he was there. Spencer looked up to see the crumbling church, surrounded by dead trees, holes, and old tombstones. He remembered filming here before when he was younger, but had since then forgotten about it. That is, until he had found the paper earlier in the day. Now that he was there, Spencer quickly scanned over the area, looking for any signs of Billy. When he saw none, he took a few cautious steps foreward, and looked around again. He had to be careful here; no telling what sort of creatures of plants had decided to make this their new home. After a while of just standing there, Spencer continued on into the church with no hesitation. When he went in, he was hit with the strong scent of old paint, mold, and other fouls smells. It was unbearable. Spencer held his nose, trying not to gag. The smell was so awful that Spencer wanted to just leave He was having a hard time keeping the smell out, and his face was begining to grow red from a lack of breathing. Finally, he let go of his nose. Breathing heavily, Spencer tried not to breath in the foul scents of deycayal. Suddenly, a cold hand clamped itself over Spencer's mouth and nose. Spencer nearly fainted from the shock of this happening without warning, but he then noticed the slightly transparent arm that extended from the hand. It was only Billy. Spencer looked upwards to see Billy looming over him. He didn't look too happy.

"Spence, I thought I told you to stay back home."

"I know, but...I wanted to talk to you about something." Spencer mumbled through Billy's hand. Billy opened his mouth to object, but seeing the look on Spencer's face, sighed and sank down onto the ground. Hand still covering Spencer's mouth, Billy picked him up bridal style and disappeared through a hole in the ceiling.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"Up to the rafters. Up there, it doesn't smell so bad, not to mention, is less likely to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"A lot of crap's accumulated over the years here. Nasty stuff I don't want you breathing." Billy said sternly. Spencer hadn't really known Billy to say things like that, but it was nice to know he was trying to protect him from that kind of stuff. Just as Billy said that, the two arrived at the top of the church. It didn't smell very bad at all, and unlike below them, was kept in decent shape. There was a faded purple couch, a few holes, and boxes of old things. Billy set Spencer down on the ground and plopped on the couch. As he did this, he did not look at Spencer once. Spencer approached Billy slowly and on the opposite side of the couch. All over the ground, papers and photos were scattered. Spencer picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of who he assumed to be Billy at a younger age. Next to him, was a dirty-blonde haired boy with green eyes.

"Billy, who's this?" Spencer held out the photo towards Billy, trying to get his attention. Billy took the photo, and tossed it on the floor again.

"That's um..." Billy started, growing nervous. "...Alex."

"Alex? Who's that?"

Billy stuck his hand behind Spencer, reachng into one of his rear pockets and pulling out the paper Spencer had tried to keep from Billy. He unfolded it, and handed it to him.

"I knew I was missing a page. And if you're read this, which I'm guessing you have, you can figure it out." Billy replied quietly. Spencer picked up the photo and held it next to the paper. Now things were starting to make sense. But, he wanted to know more. Billy, though, didn't seem like he wanted to say anything more about it. They were both quiet for a while, not saying a word to eachother. Then, Spencer spoke up, remembering what he wanted to tell Billy.

"Billy, I was wondering...I mean, I've been meaning to tell you something for a bit and-" Spencer was cut off by Billy, who shushed him and nodded.

"I know, I know. I haven't been telling the truth the entire time..." Billy's voice began to soften back to the less solem one Spencer was used to. Spencer cocked his head, but looked back at the photo and paper. He was going to tell Billy what he was starting to think about the wedding, but maybe it would be better to listen to what Billy had to sa first. Spencer scooted closer to Billy. He draped his hands over his knees and nodded, ready to listen.

"...I never really told you about him, and I guess I should have a long time ago. Alex Taylor was this kid I knew growing up. We kinda had a thing going, and I pretty much leaned on him througout my younger years. Without him, I might not have survived. So...when I was thirteen, I decided that we should get married. We planned it for months, and months, and a year later, it, you know...was supposed to happen. I showed up at our secret place, I had everything ready...but then I got a call from him. He backed out at the last minute...and I never heard from him again after that. I remembering hearing he moved, and got married with some other chick a few years later. Anyway, he's pretty much dead to me, if that's what you're wondering. I mean, I have you, right?"

When Billy finished his story, he cracked a small smile and looked over at Spencer.

"And after all we've been through, I'd rather had you." Billy wrapped his arm around Spencer, pulling him a bit closer. Spencer laughed nervously, trying to keep his distance now. This Alex kid...he and Billy had done so much, yet he backs out, and he's suddenly dead to him? Spencer didn't want this to happen to him. What if he did backed out, and Billy hated him for it? He couldn't imagine being without him. Spencer was beginning to feel trapped now. Spencer pushed Billy away and looked away. Billy frowned.

"You okay, Brolisipher Stone?"

"Y-Yeah...I just...the smell's getting to me."


End file.
